1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 175341/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-175341) discloses a printer including a conveyance mechanism having a drum. Rotation of the drum carrying a sheet on its outer circumferential surface conveys the sheet in the circumferential direction along the outer circumferential surface. In such a conveyance mechanism, the drum is provided with suction holes which communicate the outside of the drum with the internal space of the same. This drum is rotatably supported by a pipe whose internal space is communicated with the internal space of the drum. Through an opening at one end of this pipe, the air in the internal space of the drum is sucked by a suction fan. Closing the other end of the pipe by a plug creates a pressure difference between the suction holes and the outside of the drum over the sheet, generating a suction force to adsorb the sheet on the outer circumferential surface of the drum. On the other hand, when the other end of the pipe is not closed by the plug, the suction force drops so that the sheet becomes easily separable from the outer circumferential surface of the drum.